


All Mixed Up

by MarzgaPerez



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Made For Each Other, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzgaPerez/pseuds/MarzgaPerez
Summary: This was inspired by some of the Ben & Evie scenes in the second movie. It is set a few months after Descendants 2.Evie is falling for Ben and feels  guilty about possibly hurting Doug and Mal. But everything happens for a reason...Warning: This is definitely an Evie/Ben ship. Sorry if you're big into Bal, but now you know. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

_Where's Mal?_

Evie had called her friend’s phone multiple times and then decided to look for Mal at the dorms. She needed to seek her friend's counsel. Something just wasn't right between her and Doug. He'd think it was because he was the son of a dwarf and not royalty, but it was really a lack of...chemistry. Doug had become more like a friend to Evie, and her pulse didn't quicken quite the same way when a certain someone walked in the room.

A certain someone who was in love with her best friend. Evie scolded herself. _What's wrong with me? Ben is spoken for. He's chosen his princess already._

For several weeks, Evie and Ben had been working on a plan to bring more of the villain kids to Auradon. It was their capstone project before graduation, and it needed to be just right. They'd spent countless late nights together and had many deep conversations about the forces of good and evil. After seeing how much Ben truly cared about helping others, Evie's feelings towards him had changed from general fondness to something more. And truth be told, it didn't hurt that he was a king. The king.

Evie was uncomfortable with the wickedness growing inside of her. It was worse than any mischief she'd gotten into on the Isle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think of anything else but Ben and how she was betraying her best friend. She couldn't let Mal see her like this. She probably shouldn't say anything about Doug, and she obviously couldn't reveal anything about her crush on -

"Oh!" Evie collided with someone coming out of her dorm room. She gasped, realizing it was Ben, and was suddenly nervous, mouth agape with no words coming out.

"Sorry, Evie. Are you alright?"

She had dropped her books and started to reach for them. Ben placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Let me. Did I frighten you?"

Looking into his warm eyes, she spoke as calmly as possible, though her heart was racing. "Of course not. I'm not afraid of anything. You remember who my mother is, don't you?"

"Right. But you're not like her. I mean, other than being beautiful. The fairest in the land." He handed the books over to Evie and winked at her.

Evie turned towards the door, feeling a red hue forming across her cheeks and changed the subject. "Mal's not here, is she?"

"Um, no."

"So...you were..."

Now it was Ben's turn to turn away shyly. "Oh...just...leaving some flowers. Red roses, just like the one my father kept all those years. He planted some in our garden to remind him of that time before. Hopefully, he won't notice a few missing."

"That's really sweet. Mal will love them."

"I haven't seen much of her lately. Maybe I'm overreacting, but she seems restless again. Has she said anything to you?"

"No. As far as I can tell, everything's fine. I know she's been studying extra hard. She must be in some far off corner of the library. I couldn't find her earlier."

"Okay, thanks. I'll send her a text later. I don't want to smother her."

"Right...you...smothering..." Evie couldn't help but picture herself grabbing Ben by the lapels of his jacket, leading him over to her bed, and smothering him with kisses.

"Evie?"

"Uh...yes! Sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I better go." Evie pushed into her room and snuck in one last glance. "Good-night, Ben."

"Good-night, Evie."

Once Ben was out of earshot, Evie threw her books down and flung herself onto the bed. _Maybe I am just like my mother, lusting after a king and trying to claim something that's not mine._

And the only person in the entire world that she needed to talk to was the one person she had to keep in the dark.

**********

"OMFGM!" Mal rolled over, trying to catch her breath and suddenly feeling the cool night air on her bare skin.

"Wait. What's the second 'M' stand for?"

"You know...Oh My Fairy God _Mother._ "

Jay laughed and nuzzled her ear, breathing in the earthy scent of her lavender hair. "Okay. Kinda weird."

"Ha! Weirder than you and me?"

Jay leaned in closer to kiss Mal on the lips. "I wouldn't say that."

"Okay, but it's getting late. I better go before Carlos comes back." She slid out of the bed, located her dress, and pulled it over her head.

"You don't have to go. He won't be back until morning. Jane's been sneaking him into her room lately."

"Good for them." Mal stepped over Jay's clothes strewn over the floor and found her phone on the desk. "Five missed calls."

"Let me guess? Ben and Evie."

Mal sighed. "I need to tell them."

"Not yet. It'll spoil all the fun."

 _True_ , Mal thought to herself, picking up the rest of her things and kissing Jay good-bye. She was relishing the thrill of this secret but deep down, knew she was being unfair. She'd have to tell them sooner or later. Just not tonight.

Wanting to get back to her dorm discreetly, Mal whispered a quick spell. "To my dorm, I must go, but unseen by those I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Mal was sound asleep, so Evie decided not to wake her up for class. She wouldn't miss much in Fairy Tales 301. After all, Mal was practically living one already.

Evie left their room quietly and made her way down the stairs to the front entrance of the dorm. Today was Thursday so Doug would be at marching band practice and not waiting around to walk her to class. _What a relief,_ she thought. _I'm such a jerk._

She was surprised to see Jay standing near the front door. Maybe he and Lonnie had reconciled.

"Hey! What are you - " Evie stopped when she noticed an odd look on his face. He seemed worried. Or was it guilt? Shame? She'd never seen him like this. "Jay? Are you alright?"

As soon as he heard the concern in Evie's voice, Jay seemed to snap out of whatever was causing him duress. "Me? Never been better." He flashed her a familiar smile, showing off his signature dimples. "Where's Mal? I thought she would be with you."

"I let her sleep in. She must have pulled an all-nighter."

"Oh, yeah? Well, can you give this to her?"

Jay held out his hand, and on his palm lay the gold signet ring Ben had gifted to Mal.

Evie nodded and took the ring, enclosing her fingers around it. "Of course. Where'd you find it?"

"She must have dropped it. I found it on my way to class."

"Thanks, Jay. This ring is one of her most prized possessions."

Evie looked down at her feet, a wave of guilt washing over her. _Why do I have to be a villain kid with a conscience?_

As they walked away from the dorm together, Evie failed to notice that Jay's somber expression had returned. And little did she know that he was wrestling with a similar dilemma.

**********

She'd texted Mal about the ring and suggested that they meet for lunch. Evie was waiting at their usual table when Doug plopped down next to her with his tray.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Hi, beautiful!"

Evie smiled politely and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear when Doug gave her a puzzled look.

"Wait. Why are you wearing Mal's ring?"

"Oh." Evie blushed. "I'm keeping it for her. Didn't want to lose it. Have you seen Mal today?"

"Yeah. She's kinda hard to miss. I saw her talking to Jay in the courtyard. They looked pretty intense, so I didn't stop to say hello."

"She's supposed to meet me here...for the ring."

"Is it okay if I eat lunch with you?"

"Of course." Evie tried to relax. "What's new?"

"We've been working on a special performance for senior weekend. My dad's planning to be here. Do you think you'll be ready to meet him?" Doug paused, anxiously awaiting her response, almost like a puppy dog hoping for a treat.

_Tell him. He deserves to know._

"Gee, um...I'm not sure. I mean, the daughter of the Evil Queen and the son of Dopey? Maybe we should give it some more time?"

"Evie, he already knows about you...and how wonderful you are. That stuff with your mother is all in the past."

Evie took a deep breath and turned to Doug. It was time. But before she could get the words out, she felt the presence of someone else across the table.

"Hey, guys!"

Doug forced a smile. "Hey, Ben. What's new in the kingdom?"

"You know, the usual. Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could speak to Evie for a minute?"

Her heart fluttered, and her breath caught in her throat. She knew better than to look him in the eyes, so she focused on his chin. _Careful. Not his lips. His chin._

"Actually, Doug and I are kind of in the middle of something."

"Oh. Okay."

Evie finally lifted her eyes to meet Ben's and noticed a hint of disappointment in them. He was probably wanting information about Mal, of which she had very little since her friend had been scarce today. And the ring...she couldn't let Ben see her wearing the ring.

Evie stood up abruptly. "Sorry! I just remembered that I left something in my dorm room."

Doug got up too. "I'll walk you there."

"No!" Evie hid her hand behind her back. "I mean, no thank you. We can talk later."

Evie pushed through a group of students who were just entering the dining area, and because everything was such a blur, she didn't notice Mal waving to her and calling out her name.

**********

Evie had left the ring on the table near the roses and was curled up in a chair with the velvety blanket her mother had sent in a care package. The blanket was a nice gesture, unlike the note that came with it. _Dearest Daughter, Have you snagged a prince yet? You're not getting any younger._

Evie eventually dozed off, despite the constant buzz of her phone. She figured it was Doug. Or Ben? Were they supposed to meet tonight to work on their project? She couldn't remember.

Evie was half awake when she heard the sound of a key rattling in the door. Mal came inside, flipped on the lights, and threw open the curtains, even though the sunlight was already fading into the evening. "It's way too gloomy in here. Even for me. You okay?"

Evie responded with a yawn and pointed towards the table.

"Oh! My ring." Mal wriggled it onto her finger. "Ben would have freaked."

"Yep, it's back with it's rightful owner."

"Thanks, Evie. Brought you some dinner."

"I'm not very hungry."

Mal plopped down on the floor and rested her head against Evie's knees. After a few minutes of silence, Mal turned to look at her. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

 _Where to begin and how much to reveal?_  

Evie shrugged her shoulders. “I want to break up with Doug. But I feel absolutely evil. He'll be devastated."

Mal patted her friend's hand. "I'm not seeing the fireworks between you two anymore. And you can't force it. Don't be so hard on yourself. We can't all be expected to marry the first person we fall in love with. That's the stuff of fairy tales."

Evie supposed that was true. It did sound strange coming from Mal, the VK who had been made a believer of love after falling for kind-hearted and handsome and wonderful Ben...and then leaving him...and then falling for him again.

"It's a shame though."

"What's a shame, Mal?"

"Doug has such nice taste in flowers."

"What do you mean? What flowers?"

"Hello! The roses?"

"Those aren't for me. They're for you."

"Didn't you open the card?" Mal hopped over to the table and pulled a small white envelope from the greenery. "Here."

Very strange. The envelope had "Evie" written on the front. This didn't make any sense. Was Mal trying to cheer her up by re-gifting her the flowers? Or had Ben delivered the roses at someone else's request?

"Open it! What does it say?"

Evie slowly pulled the small white card from the envelope. There was a printed verse that she read to herself.

_It wasn't my plan, but I've fallen for you. Give me some time, and you'll see that it's true._

Bad poetry...but heartfelt and romantic. It sounded like Ben.  Could it be Ben?

Evie tucked the card into her pocket, her mind racing. Was this really happening? All of those flirtatious grins and the way Ben would linger in the doorway of the study room at the library, night after night, not wanting to abandon their conversation. Did he feel the same way she did?

"Well?"

Surely Mal could tell from her expression what was going on. Evie barely managed to get any words out.

"Not...Doug. A secret admirer."


	3. Chapter 3

Mal peered out through the slight opening between the shed doors. There didn't appear to be any stragglers after the lunch bell. Jay encircled his arms around her waist, and she leaned back into his bare muscular chest. "Mmmm. This feels nice.”

”So stay.”

”No, I better make a run for it. Evie just texted."

"Always in a hurry to leave." Jay let his arms drop from around her, and Mal could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Hey! No sulking. Evie needs me! Her and Doug just broke up!" Mal whipped around and backed Jay into a stack of rakes, which tipped over onto a pile of metal signs, making a loud clattering sound. They both froze, waiting for someone to discover their secret hideaway.

After a minute or two, it was apparent that no one was coming to inspect the noise. Mal burst out laughing, and Jay couldn't help but join in. Sinking to the floor, Mal pulled Jay down with her. "Reminds me of the clamor we used to make on the Isle."

"Yeah, back when we were foolish kids."

Mal swatted at his arm playfully. "Geez. When did you get so serious?"

"I don't know. We'll be graduating soon and having to make decisions about the future. Remember?"

"I guess.

"And all those times I..."

She waited for him to finish, but Jay just shook his head.

"What? Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Please...tell me?"

"Okay, fine. All those times...everyone wanted to know why I could never fall for anyone in particular...it was because of you."

"Jay..."

"And then I was waiting until you realized it too."

"But what about Lonnie?"

"Yeah, I mean, she's great. But Lonnie's more like a friend. You're...Mal. You're amazing and daring and..." Jay grew quiet again.

"Promised to someone else?

Jay nodded. "How can I compete with a -"

Before he could finish his thought, Mal had wrapped her arms around the back of Jay's neck and was slowly pressing her lips into his. _Silly boy. You're the one._

**********

Evie sighed to herself. It had been a long day. As expected, Doug was heartbroken when she suggested that they just be friends.

Mal eventually came to her aid, offering some words of comfort and a container of ice cream. But rather than feel sorry for herself, Evie had decided to find a quiet spot in the library to catch up on her school work. And maybe a small part of her was hoping for some company.

It wasn't long before she got her wish...

"So here's where you've been hiding."

Evie put her pencil down and looked up at Ben. He was as adorable as ever, his sandy brown hair tucked behind his ears under that hat she'd given him before they left for the Isle. When he realized she was staring at it, he pulled it off and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"It's Friday, Evie. You shouldn't be at the library."

"You either."

"Touché."

"I wanted to finish my part of the project."

"Dedicated. Mind if I have a look?"

Evie nodded towards the empty seat beside her, and Ben obliged, trying to pull the chair out but getting the legs caught under the table. He laughed at his own awkwardness, and Evie felt a familiar fluttering in her stomach.

Ben finally got situated and skimmed over what she had written. "This looks really good. I like your idea about pairing up each villain kid from the Isle with a mentor."

"Thanks, but I don't know about the term _mentor_. Kids from Auradon have just as much to learn from their Isle counterparts. It's more like a partnership."

"You know, you're right. I think it's great, Evie."

Ben tapped on the table nervously. "Um, but can we talk about...you know...the other day? And why you haven't answered any of my texts?"

Picking up her pencil again, Evie focused on the piece of paper in front of her. "I've had a lot going on."

"Everything okay?"

"No, not really. I broke up with Doug today." Her words hung in the air. She found herself too afraid to meet Ben's eyes, but she continued. "I'm not used to hurting people. Not like this. It was different on the Isle when I broke up with a guy."

"It just proves what we knew all along."

Evie turned to face him, tears building in the corners of her eyes. "What's that?"

"You have a heart."

Evie laughed as if relieved to hear those words. A single tear ran down her cheek. "I guess it would be worse if I didn't feel anything."

Ben pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. She gently blotted the corners of her eyes and handed it back to him.

"Hey...Evie." Ben leaned closer to her and slowly grazed her arm with his fingers, resting his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know. The roses. I should have just told you. Or maybe kept it to myself. It wasn't fair. I wasn't thinking, and I kinda botched the whole thing. Really poor timing on my part. There's Doug. And of course...Mal. And you and me and...our friendship. Talk about hurting people. What kind of king -"

"Ben." Evie took ahold of his hand and slowly lifted it to her lips, gently kissing his finger tips and then resting her cheek in the curve of his palm.

Ben closed his eyes briefly, and let out a low sigh. "So...you...feel the same way?"

Evie bit her lip and nodded. "I do."

Upon hearing this, Ben moved swiftly to draw Evie towards him, kissing her softly. She pulled him closer, a fire growing within her that she'd never felt before. Evie had the sudden urge to pin Ben against the wall, but she needed to slow things down. Actually, she needed to stop before they got carried away. "Ben, wait..."

Reluctantly, Ben moved his lips away from hers, kissing her on the cheek and then forehead before leaning back and smiling. "I've been wanting to do that since the Isle. Remember? When you tried to teach me how to act like a villain?"

"Yes. I remember."

"What about you? When did you...?"

Evie furrowed her brow. "I can't do this...to Mal."

"It's okay. We, um...broke up."

"What? When?"

"This afternoon. We're trying to keep it quiet until we can tell my parents and come up with a press release. You know how the media tends to overreact."

"But I just saw Mal a few hours ago. She seemed fine."

"It was pretty much a mutual decision. Neither of us have been happy for awhile."

Ben was acting like this was no big deal, but Evie wasn't so sure. She started to gather her belongings. "I need to go to her."

"Evie..." Ben put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly, but she shrugged them away.

"I thought this would make you happy."

"Happy?" Evie threw her bag over her shoulder and moved towards the door. "Why? Because I'm an evil, cheating, boyfriend stealer? Hot on the heels of dumping my best friend, you confess all of this?"

"Evie, I don't understand. You just said you felt the same way. Isn't it better now that we both know? We'll talk to Mal together. And keep things low key for awhile. I didn't intend for this to happen, but I can't help who I -."

"I need time to think about this. I better go."

"Let me walk with you. It's late."

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I know how to handle myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Ben wants to be with you. You're meant to be his queen. Haven't you been hoping for this? Go back._ Somehow it was Mal's voice in her head, which was strange given the circumstances.

Evie slowed her pace. Maybe she should go back. The image of a wounded Ben sitting in the library all alone was keeping her feet from moving forward.

As Evie paused, she noticed how quiet campus was. The clock on the bell tower read close to 11pm. She supposed most everyone had gone to bed. And what about poor Mal? She had put on such a brave face earlier that evening. How could Evie tell her about what Ben had confessed? And that she felt the same way?

All of a sudden, Evie could hear laughter. It was muffled and low, but Evie was sure it was real and not her imagination. She waited until she heard it again and followed the sound towards a wooded area of the campus. There was a sliver of light coming through the door of the groundskeeper's shed.

Evie was close enough to hear a female voice, which sounded like Mal, and another voice - a male voice.

She gave a warning knock and slowly opened the doors. Her eyes were still closed when she heard a gasp and someone scrambling around.

"It's Evie!!"

She opened her eyes and noticed Mal huddled on top of a blanket. Her arms and legs were bare, and she was hiding the rest of her body behind a jacket. A very familiar jacket.

And then Evie became quite aware of the naked masculine silhouette on the other side of Mal.

"You?!?"

Jay lifted his head from behind Mal and gave Evie a slight smile, waving awkwardly.

Evie wasn't sure if she could believe her own eyes. She could tell from the look of surprise and embarrassment on Mal's face that she had seen something she wasn't supposed to see. Turning quickly, Evie let the doors of the shed slam behind her. She tried to get away as fast as possible.

Evie had managed to put some distance between herself and the shed when she collided with a flash of purple. Landing hard on the sidewalk, she cried out in pain. "Poisoned apples!"

Mal was about five feet in front of her, sprawled out on the sidewalk and also suffering from a bruised backside. "Sorry, Evie."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"A spell. I used a spell. You know, _carry me, feet, to halt her retreat_. I, uh, may have pulled a few blank pages from my spell book before it went into the museum. They come in handy from time to time."

"Can you create a spell to help me unsee whatever _that_ was back in the shed?"

"Evie. Don't be so dramatic." Mal lifted herself up and slowly approached Evie with an outstretched hand.

But Evie refused to look at her. "It's like I don't even know you anymore. You break up with Ben and don't say a word, and then I find you with Jay. Naked." Evie shuddered. "He's like our brother. How could you?"

Mal knew this was going to be a tough conversation. She had planned to tell Evie everything herself, but she had needed to work up the nerve.

"I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you. I didn't want to disappoint you, what with me giving up on the whole Ben thing again or freaking you out because Jay and I have a thing going on. Or making you feel bad since you're still a virgin..."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Um, wait...how did you know about Ben and me?"

Sitting down on the sidewalk next to Evie, Mal waited for a reply. "Well?"

"I happened to see him in the library, and he happened to mention it."

"Interesting. Is that the only thing he happened to mention?"

"What does that mean?"

"Let's just say I'm not blind, Evie. I know you and Ben have been growing closer."

Evie scoffed and crossed her arms. "Everything’s all turned around. I just don’t understand.”

”I think I do. Follow me."

**********

Mal had led Evie to the back entrance of the library and proceeded to release the door from its hinges with a few words and a wave of her finger.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

"What's with all the spelling lately?"

Mal shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not hurting anyone, and it's part of who I am."

"If you say so."

The girls tiptoed past the kindly older guard, who was sound asleep. Evie paused outside of the room with the villains on display. "Look at them. So serene. Do you ever miss your mother? You know, talking to her?"

"I've thought about taking her back to the Isle and trying to reverse the spell, but it seems too risky. You?"

"I wish I could be closer to mine, but I've never understood her. Just tried to stay out of her way and do as I was told."

"She may never fully appreciate who you are, but that's her loss."

They both looked somberly through the glass at the wax figures of their mothers.

"C'mon. Enough of this. We're close."

It wasn't long before they were in front of the display case with Evie's magic mirror and Mal's spell book.

"Do you want your mirror back? For a minute? I won't tell."

Evie was tempted to say "yes" and ask the mirror to show her Ben. She hoped he wasn't too upset.

"No. But can you tell me why we're here?"

Mal stepped behind the display and jiggled the lock until the case popped open. She swiftly pulled the spell book from its perch and thumbed through it until she found a particular page.

"Here. Read this."

Evie took the book and scanned the words on the page.

_She'll meet his eyes and want to fall, but love can't grow, it has to stall._

"Okay. So what does this mean?"

"Well...I hope you won't be too angry.” Mal took a deep breath. “That was a spell I cast on you...when we first arrived in Auradon...when you first met Ben."

Evie was puzzled for a split second but then realized what Mal was admitting. "What? Are you serious?"

"I couldn't have you falling for him. As far as I knew, I was going to betray everyone in Auradon, including Ben. I had to keep you out of love with him."

"Well, that's just silly. What makes you think..." And then it all came rushing back to Evie. That first day at Auradon Prep and meeting Ben for the first time...

_His smile. His firm handshake. The way the sun was shining just so, creating a golden hue over his soft hair. She wanted to run her fingers through it. And then there was Audrey with her awful comments, which Evie was happy to ignore, but something passed through her suddenly to make her look at Ben differently. She was no longer smitten._

"So...he and I? Me and Ben?" Evie was trying to put the pieces together.

"Maybe? Eventually. I mean, obviously at some point since the two of you are...you know, having feelings now."

"Mal, that was really rotten of you."

"Yeah, I know. I had my reasons.” But Mal seemed to recognize that her reasons were meaningless at this point. “I’m sorry, and I get it. You're stunned. Maybe angry. Very angry. But I know how I can fix this...with another spell!"

Before Evie could respond, Mal closed her eyes tightly and began to speak:

"His one true love, Ben shall see, is an Isle princess called Evie. Erase the present, return the day, before I took their chance -"

"No! Wait!"

Mal opened her eyes. "What? I was almost finished."

"But then you'll rewrite everything since that day."

"And?"

"So much has happened! You proved to everyone that you're not your mother. And fell in love for the first time. Then you stood down Uma. And what about you and Jay?"

"Eh...it'll all work out."

"No, Mal. Leave things as they are."

"I was being manipulative! I interfered with what could have been!”

"We'll find a way to make things work. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." She hugged Mal to reassure her.

And now Evie could breathe a little easier, knowing that maybe, just maybe, she and Ben were meant to be together after all.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just what Evie needed. A quiet weekend in Sherwood Forest, away from the recent drama with Mal and time to think about Ben.

Snow White had been kind enough to let Evie stay in one of her forest cottages. They were step-sisters, kind of, though they mostly avoided the topic of the Evil Queen.

Evie had invited Dizzy to come along and see another part of Auradon. The scenery was beautiful, but they did endure stares from the locals, being infamous villain kids and all. Plus, Evie was worried about running into the seven dwarves and being scolded for breaking Doug's heart.

They decided to hang out in the cottage on Sunday, sleep late, cook a big breakfast, and watch a marathon of a new reality series - the Princess Diaries, featuring Merida and her mischievous little brothers.

Evie was making pancakes and trying to relax, but she was keeping an eye on her phone. She had expected Ben to have texted her by now. He was probably giving her the space she'd requested. _He's so mature. Too mature._

Evie sighed and slowly stirred the pancake batter, daydreaming about romantic walks through the rose garden with King Ben. And pinning him against a tree. Maybe she should reach out to him.

 _Or maybe he's changed his mind?_ Evie started to really have a go at the batter, and she whipped it so furiously that half of it splattered across the kitchen island and onto poor Dizzy who was walking by.

"Hey!" She looked down at her pajamas, which were now adorned with batter.

Evie bit her lip. "Sorry! Guess I got a little carried away."

Dizzy's frown melted away as she laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry! It'll be my new look - splatter batter!"

Evie grabbed a towel for Dizzy and mopped up the rest of the mess she'd made. "I don't know where my mind is today."

"Well...there's your recent break up with Doug and your little spat with Mal, which you still haven't really explained...but that's okay. You have a lot going on, huh?"

"I guess so."

"And poor, sweet Doug..."

"Dizzy?"

"Oh, gosh. I've just broken the girl code, haven't I?"

"Why? Do you like Doug?"

"No, no. Not at all. I don't think he's adorable or witty or talented. I didn't join marching band just to be near him or anything. Oh, crap!" Dizzy slapped her hand over her mouth.

"It's fine. Doug and I are better suited as friends...if he'll ever forgive me. You know how some things work out differently than you thought they would."

Dizzy nodded, thinking about how happy she was to be far, far away from the Isle.

Just then, Evie heard her phone ding. "Excuse me for a second."

She wiped her hands on her apron and calmly approached her phone. Looking down at the screen, she saw there was a text from Mal.

_Miss you! Please come to Ben's office tomorrow at noon. He wants to do a press conference to announce our break up. I'll be a complete mess if you're not there. - Mal XOXO_

"Everything okay?"

An idea suddenly popped into Evie's head.

"Dizzy, do you mind finishing up these pancakes? I need to work on something for tomorrow."

**********

Evie smoothed the creases of her favorite silky blue dress. It was long enough to be dressy but not over-the-top. When paired with a short fitted blazer, she had just the right look for a press conference. Not that the cameras would be on her, but Evie was taking her role of supportive friend very seriously.

She managed to push through the reporters and photographers crowding outside of the building that housed Ben's office. Fairy Godmother was waiting by the door and whisked her inside. "Here to see Mal?"

Evie nodded and then pulled a small wrapped box from her bag. "Will you please do me a favor and give this to Ben before the press conference?"

"Of course, I will. How thoughtful, dear. I suppose you know all about their joint statement. Tsk, tsk. Young people today. What a shame." Fairy Godmother appeared to be quite down-trodden about the whole situation. Evie patted her shoulder as they walked up a flight of stairs and stopped in front of her office door. "She's in here."

Evie knocked gently and waited for permission to enter, as she planned to do from now on where Mal was concerned.

"Come in."

"Hi." Evie poked her head inside the door, unsure of who else might be in the room. But it was only Mal, seated quietly in one of the leather chairs in front of Fairy Godmother's desk. As soon as Mal realized it was Evie, she leaped from the chair and gave her a warm hug.

"You're here! And you brought me a present?"

Evie had pulled another wrapped box from her bag and handed it to Mal. "I knew you'd be wearing your signature purple. So I made you something."

Mal ripped into the package and pulled out a simple pink dress with a delicate sheer overlay. "Another Evie original. But pink?"

"The color pink carries a certain vulnerability. I don't want the media hounding you."

"Well, I'm not worried, but it's a beautiful dress, and you made it, so I'll wear it."

"Oh, good. I will leave you to it and grab a spot where you can see me. In case you get nervous."

"Ben's going to walk with me. He'll be along soon."

"Oh?"

"Have you spoken with him lately?"

"Um...no...I haven't."

"Not because of me?"

"No. I don't know. But I better go. I don't want to get in the way."

Evie left quickly before Mal could ask her any more questions and made a mad dash towards Ben's office, blending in with the crowd of reporters getting ready to hear the big announcement.

**********

Evie had managed to find a spot amongst the crowd where both Ben and Mal were visible to her. After giving Mal a reassuring smile, she couldn't help but rest her gaze upon Ben and his stoic yet gorgeous face.

She knew it was a good sign that he was wearing the gift she’d made for him - a light blue tie with dark blue diamonds to bring out the sparkle in his eyes. Ben always looked amazing in blue, and now Evie could breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that he had received her token of affection and was wearing it proudly.

She paid little attention to the words Ben and Mal spoke during the press conference but admired their poise and maturity as the reporters shouted question after question at them. _Was there someone who had come between them? What did this mean for Auradon? Would Mal return to the Isle?_ And on and on.

Ben stated "no comment" for the last time and announced the end of the press conference, waving the reporters away. Evie figured that she should go as well. It might be weeks or months before she and Ben could be together. Besides, Mal needed her.

As everyone filed out of the room, Evie turned and caught a glimpse of Mal and Ben together. They were holding hands for the last time, knowing it was time to let go and parting ways with a mix of regret and relief.

Evie decided it would be best to wait for Mal in their dorm room. As she started down the stairs, a voice called out to her.

"Evie! Wait up."

Her heart skipped a beat. _Ben._


	6. Chapter 6

Evie paused and looked over her shoulder, expecting to see Ben and Mal. But it was just Ben outside his office door, clearing his throat and running a hand nervously through his hair.

Evie came back up the stairs. "Where's Mal?"

"She left."

Ben gestured for Evie to come into his office. She obliged, passing by him demurely and then taking a seat on his leather couch as he closed the door.

"Mal used a spell to disappear. She was worried about someone from the press following her. I guess spells are her thing again. I hope that she'll use her powers wisely."

"I'd like to think she's learned her lesson."

Ben was now standing in front of a seated Evie. "May I?"

"Of course."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. As she felt his body next to hers and his eyes upon her, a warmth began to radiate throughout her. _This couch. That desk._ Places where she'd pictured them together.

"So...Evie. How are you?"

"I'm...well. And you?"

"Better now." He reached for her hands that were folded atop of her lap.

"Um, Ben. Is it me, or is it warm in here?"

"I'll lower the temperature."

Ben got up to adjust the thermostat and returned to her side. "Better?"

Evie shook her head. "Maybe if I take my jacket off."

"Let me."

She didn't really need his help, but she supposed he knew that already. Still, she aided him in the process, shifting towards the edge of the couch and sitting as still as a statue with her arms beside her and her back slightly arched.

Ben gathered her hair and gently moved it over one shoulder. Her neck was now exposed, and Ben leaned in close to kiss her lightly below her earlobe.

Evie became acutely aware of the quickening rhythm of his breathing. Hers too. He used both hands to pull her jacket from her shoulders and then swiftly remove it.

"Better now?" Ben caressed her bare arms, pulling her closer until she was resting against him.

"Perfect." Evie somehow remained composed, though she was dying to kiss him like she had in the library.

"You know, Evie. I can't stop thinking about the other night." She shifted to meet his eyes, and he continued. "I want to be with you. I want everyone to know how I feel about you."

Evie sighed. "Me too. But we have to wait. It's the right thing to do."

"Yes. But...I did talk to my mom and dad about us."

"Really?" Evie bolted upright. "What did they say?"

"Well, they had gotten to know you through Mal, and apparently, they already suspected. I guess I've been talking a lot about you lately."

"And?"

"They’re happy. They just don't think I should...we should...rush into anything...so that we can be sure."

"Of course...that makes sense." Evie already knew that, would have suggested the same thing herself, except...

"But a kiss or two won't hurt anything. If you agree..."

She was nodding, and Ben's lips were on hers. "I suppose...I do...agree."

Evie melted into his arms as he kissed her deeply again and again. It was just as good as it had been a few days before, but now there was less guilt. Everything felt right. So right, in fact, that Evie found herself helping Ben out of his jacket and then loosening the tie that she had made for him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." He caught her hands right before she started to unbutton his shirt. "Let's take it slow. I'd like to take you out for a date, maybe several dates, you know, before we...."

Evie had even surprised herself. "Of course. I'm not usually like this. You just...have this power over me."

"Believe me. I understand." He pressed his forehead against hers and then kissed her lightly on the mouth. "It's taking everything within me to hold back right now. You've awakened my inner beast."

They laughed aloud at the same time, and Evie wrapped her arms around Ben, resting her head on his chest and lightly stroking his tie.

"I'm glad you liked my gift."

"I did. It was very thoughtful of you. And I guess it's true what they say. Great minds think alike. I have a gift for you too."

Ben pulled a small box from his pants pocket and placed it in Evie's hand. "Open it."

 _The ring_. He must have just gotten it back from Mal. It was much too soon. _Ben should know better_. She hesitated to accept the gift, and he noticed.

"Don't worry. You can tell me if you don't like it."

He opened the box for her and inside was a miniature gold rose, attached to a delicate gold chain.

"I had it made for you. I wish I had a talent for crafting things like you do. I hope you'll wear it and think of me, especially during the next few weeks until we can begin our formal courtship."

Evie was relieved and flattered by his gesture. "I love it. Thank you, Ben."

"I know the rose is kind of my dad's thing, but I can't help but think of you every time I see one. You're both so-"

"Beautiful?"

"Yes, of course. But that's a bit obvious. I was going to say mysterious...and complex."

Evie smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek. Her insides were all a-flutter as he fastened the necklace around her neck, his dreamy eyes staring back into hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Evie? What do you think?"

Evie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Ben was still sitting across from her on the plush red cushion. As she gazed out the open window of the carriage, there were people lining the streets, cheering and waving and chanting her name. As much as the people of Auradon had loved Mal's unique spirit, so did they cherish Evie's warmth and kindness.

"They're amazing! All of them. So loyal to come out today and show their support."

"Yes, they are. And what about this carriage? It was Fairy Godmother’s idea."

"She really out did herself. Cinderella had the pumpkin carriage, and we have the carriage made from an apple. My mother will be thrilled. But even better...is the person sitting inside with me."

Evie playfully ran her fingers along the inseam of Ben's pants until he took ahold of her hand and held it up to his lips. "Not now. Please. I can't be...un-king-like...when we step in front of the crowds."

Ben's insistence that they remain “chaste” lasted about two weeks. Well, they'd gone as far as third base. It happened one evening when Ben was showing Evie all of the many vehicles he had access to as king. She'd asked about seeing the limousine they'd used to travel to and from the Isle. One thing led to another, and they had ended up in the back seat of the limousine, hearts pounding, clothes in disarray, and certain curiosities satisfied.

It has turned out to be too difficult to stay away from one another, so they decided to announce their relationship to the people of Auradon sooner than planned. Evie arranged for an exclusive interview with Snow White, and she gave Doug a heads up before their segment aired. He was still hurt and hadn't fully recovered from their breakup, but Evie had a good feeling that maybe one day Dizzy could catch his eye.

As they neared the entrance to Auradon Prep, Evie spotted Mal's signature purple hair in the crowd. Jay was there too. Deep down, Evie hoped that Mal was happy for her, though she couldn’t be sure.

Maybe it was asking too much. In the rush to reveal their relationship, Evie feared that she and Ben had overlooked how Mal would be impacted. Mal hated to be pitied and that seemed to be the most common reaction from their friends and the media. Little did everyone know that Mal was quite content to have moved on, but she and Jay were still keeping things under wraps.

Evie had seen very little of Mal in the past few weeks as she and Ben had been spending lots of time together. Instead of their usual heart-to-hearts, Evie and Mal had mostly exchanged one word greetings, coming and going from their dorm room at different hours of the day and night.

As the carriage passed by the spot where Mal and Jay were standing, Evie lifted her hand nervously to wave at them, her eyes meeting Mal’s. She held her breath.

After a few seconds, Mal returned the gesture, waving proudly at Evie, smiling and calling out her name. Evie breathed a sigh of relief. 

Ben patted her gently on the arm. "You see? Mal wants you to have your time in the limelight."

"She’s a true friend. I miss her.”

”How about if I promise to stop occupying all of your time?”

Evie laughed. “Maybe Mal and I can join forces to help the new villain kids transition smoothly. Between the daughter of Hades, the son of Shan Yu, and the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, there won't be a dull moment."

"Villain kids. So unpredictable. And there’s this one VK I know - she’s something else.”

Ben leaned over and kissed Evie gently on the lips. And every fiber in her body tingled, just like the day when they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!! I think we can all agree that Ben and Evie have way more chemistry. ;)


End file.
